The right one
by Nickaej
Summary: one shot Epilogue: The battle of Hogwarts is over, and Harry sits up alone contemplating about things, then Hermione came down wearing a bathrobe and slippers... What follows is a night of a different kind of magic...


He was dead, but that did not bring the dead back…

Voldemort had been the bane of many innocent people that died with terror and fear in their hearts and minds, but now he was finally dead…

They all needed Harry to stay even though he just wanted to be with Ron and Hermione.

Hermione in particular…

She had never left him at any point, and he owed his life to her more times then he could remember. Not just in hunting down the last fragments of Voldemort´s soul, but also helping him through school.

When the night came, after a day with both sorrow for the dead and joy for the living, Harry felt like a burden had been lifted…

The students from Gryffindor that choose to help clean up Hogwarts stayed in the common room. Ron was fast asleep in the boy's dormitory, but Harry was still awake. It was like all the fear he had had the last months was finally seeping out of him, and it kept him awake.

So many things had happened and it was as if he had to process it all before he could go to sleep.

For Hermione nothing was really ever over…

She and Ron had survived in the chamber of secrets while she and Harry and survived in the forest for a long time together, before Ron showed up again…

She had never really forgiven him from running off like that, and she did not blame him as he had held on to a part of Voldemort´s soul for a long time…

But even then Harrys parents were dead, and she had obliviated her own parents, and with that thought in mind something within her told her to forgive him, but it was not everything she could forgive…

She felt bad as she had kissed him for they had been in the heat of the moment, but now she was afraid that she had gotten his hopes up, and that was in the end not her intention at all…

She was laying in her bed in the girl's dormitory and was wide-awake and her gaze fell upon the sky in the loft. Professor McGonagall had enchanted the loft to show the starry sky outside…

It was beautiful and it was calm, and she felt alone…

When she was a little girl and she had been unable to sleep, she had gone into her parents' bedroom and they had led her sleep with them.

Now as a grown woman, she knew that she would never see them again. They had wanted to go to Australia, and to them, they no longer knew anyone called Hermione Granger, the daughter of Muggles but the most brilliant witch of her own generation…

She had slept in that bed in the girl's dormitory for years, but now it felt too big for her, and she realized that she wasn't going to get any form of sleep…

She took her bathrobe and slippers on, which she had been given by McGonagall, and then she went over to the circular stairs and went down them…

Harry was sitting alone in the common room, his cloak of invincibility lay at his right, and he was looking out of the open window as the moon cast a ghostly light and bathed the common room with a soft moonlight.

A voice like silk called out to him: "Harry, I thought you would be asleep by now?"

Hermione came down the stairs with a bathrobe around her, and slippers on her feet as she approached him.

"Could not sleep Hermione, what are you doing up?"

"Same as you, I sensed you were up… I almost miss the tent at this point…"

He smiled but did not laugh at that… He was too damn tired, too much information and feelings in his head…

"Yea that was a fun time…"

"Don't be ironic Harry…"

"Im not, I had good company all the way…"

Hermione smiled but kept herself from laughing she did not want to wake anybody up. People needed their sleep after all…

They sat there in silence looking through the window, and did not say anything.

No words were needed.

Harry and Hermione were the best of friends and Harry loved her deeply…

This love was based on the pure respect he had for her. Harry respected Hermione for everything she was and all she was going to be in the future. She had decided to clean up Hogwarts and take the 7th year of school, after helping him hunting down the Horocruxes.

She had withstood the torture of Bellatrix, and throughout the seven years, he had with pure luck and a lot of her help gotten out of the most dangerous of situations. From the devilsnare and the potion challenge based on logic to the battle of Hogwarts.

He knew that the reason he was still alive, was because of Hermione…

For Hermione Harry was all that Ron was not. While they were both caring and supportive, Harry had never once let her down, and she loved him for that…

"Ron?" he asked…

"He´s asleep…"

"Lucky for Him"

"Lucky for us…"

"_Did I come out to fast there?"_ She asked herself and her gaze fell upon Harry´s eyes…

He looked at her…

"Harry, there is something I want to talk to you about…"

"What?"

"When Ron said we should warn them in the kitchens…"

"Yeah… you two seemed to be enjoying that…"

"_Do you like me Harry? Do you see me like I see you_?" Hermione thought to herself…

She said: "Heat of the moment…"

There were silence…

Harry was thinking that he now had to help Hermione in explaining to Ron that she did not have feelings for him, at least that was what he hoped he did not have to do…

"Just a moment?"

"I don't love him… I don't even know if I can truly respect him…"

Harry looked at her…

"What do you mean?" he asked, not taking his eyes of her…

"He left us…"

"_So this is what this is about_!" harry thought to himself. It was true the Ron had left them in the forest, but he had wanted to come back as soon as he had gone…

"I don't truly think I could ever trust him again after that," Hermione said her eyes hard but Harry sensed the sorrow within…

"Give it some time…"

"I wanted to with all the things we have been through, but I cant see him in a different light that easy, its not like the way I see you Harry…"

She was afraid she had said to much…

"_Why would I say that?"_ He was in love with Ginny and no one else right?

Hermione had feelings but who was she to try ruin Ginny´s relationship?

That was not the friend she wanted to be…

Harry felt the lion within and wanted Hermione right then and there but he suppressed his feelings for her and thought about Ginny and then he said: "All people have a weak moment Hermione, I am always surprised just how strong you character are, you are much better then I and Ron combined…"

Hermione smiled, she felt like the sun itself was inside of her alive with light and burning warm with life…

Harry asked: "Do you remember back when doing the Chess challenge in the hunt for the philosopher's stone? You called me a great wizard back then and said that bravery also counted for something, then in that case you are the strongest of us three…"

Hermione´s cheeks went red…

She wanted him, she wanted all of him and she wanted to give everything to him, she wanted to devote every part of herself to him. Every thought, every breath, EVERYTHING belonged to him, if he just wanted to feel the same way for her…

Hermione said: "Are you going to be with Ginny?"

Harry did not know that in honesty and he said: "I don't know at this point, I do love her but right now I have so many things in my mind right now, so I do feel a little bit off about it…"

"You are just tired…"

"It may be that…"

The moonlight was shining and bathed Hermione in a ghostly light, that made her as beautiful as the stars upon the black velvet outside the window and Harry´s thoughts about Ginny disappeared from his mind.

There was only Hermione and no one else…

He knew right then and there that everything he was belonged to her…

"I do really respect you Hermione; I do love you for everything you are…"

Hermione looked at him, her heart filled with just pure love, but she found herself unable to look at him for to long, for she suddenly felt something she had not felt in a long time…

She felt shy…

She looked down on her slippers and took them off, and said: "I have been walking so much these past days that I think my feet is going to be the death of me at some point…"

"You have survived worse odds then that…"

Hermione stood up, walked over to Harry, and rested her head on his shoulder…

"Harry I have been thinking a bit. I obliviated my parents memories to protect them. They no longer know who I am, and I did such a good job, that I do not think that their memories can be recovered. I have lost them forever…"

"Hermione in the ordinary world we can have DNA tests, and if you get a sample of their blood and you own you could…"

"Could what Harry, scare them half to death? For them to know that their memories was taken from them. Even if I did use a pensive like object, they are at peace with themselves. If I, a stranger now, walks in on their lives, I think I would ruin them."

"Ignorance is a bliss then?"

"I think so Harry…"

He looked at her and their eyes were locked on each other…

What could a man like Harry want from his life now…

He wanted Dumbledore, Sirius, his parents and all those friends he had lost, he wanted them all back. He wanted the sorrow within to go away; he wanted to stay at Hogwarts forever. He wanted world peace between muggles and witches and Wizards alike…

… But most of all he wanted her…

He wanted Hermione…

He looked at her and she on him their gaze searching each other, seeing each other and Harry whispered: "You are so beautiful"

She had a need to show him everything of herself as her eyes fell upon those lips of his and she kissed him…

And he kissed her back…

Their eyes were closed as they kissed their tongues searching for each other like long lost lovers separated after a long time. He felt her as his hands touched her skin, soft and warm, as a sweet summers day, her little moans making blood rush into his manhood, and he wanted to be with her forever…

They pulled away from one another and Harry gazed upon her warm brown eyes, and he sensed a bit of nervousness radiating from them, and he´s own heart was beating like a drum, so he was sure Hermione could hear it…

He was dry in his throat, and Hermione was smiling the smile of the winner…

As he sat in his chair she slowly got on top of him and she kissed him on his lips, her brown bushy hair making contact with his face, her hands wanting to get that jumper of him, but Harry grabbed hold of her hands and let them up to his mouth and he kissed her hands gently, as if she was made of fine porcelain…

He pulled her closer to him and whispered into her ear: "Your bed or mine?"

"Mine" she said and saw a bump in his pants.

Sitting on top of him, she could smell that he had taken a shower, and she thought to herself: "_All the things that I am going to do to you Harry potter just you wait… my god did I just think that? Am I perverse?"_

She took his hands in hers and led him into the girls dormitory and saw that he had grabbed the cloak…

Silent like mice they snuck over to her bed, sat down on it and with both of their wants out they both said "Muffliato…"

Their spells surrounded her bed so no one was going to hear them, and Harry cast the cloak over them both making them invincible…

They sat their gazing into each other's eyes. Harry had wanted sex with Ginny and wanted to tear her clothes off but with Hermione, he was almost afraid to touch her, not because he did not want to, but he respected her so much that he did not want to do one wrong move, or say one wrong thing…

He waited…

He wanted to know if it was okay…

He was nervous and did not want to hurt her, hurt his best friend, hurt the woman he loved…

Hermione felt his green eyes upon her, his mother's eyes they had all told him, and she was not sure if he was going to take the first step, so she quietly took his hands in hers and led them to her bathrobe and made them close upon it…

It came open reveling her breasts and her woman parts to him. She had a little bit of hair down south but no big bush and she found that Harry was still looking at her face not down her body…

"_Why don't you look?"_ she thought to herself, and Harry did that.

Harry had wanted to read her expressions so if she did not want to he could immediately stop. She was everything to him now…

Her hands founds his pants and his zipper and she started pulling his pants off and he immediately helped her,,,,

There were no rush…

It was slow…

His t-shirt came off him and so did his underwear…

They were both naked and Hermione gently took his glasses off…

"Do you see me?" She asked…

"All of you…"

They sat their holding hands and he was stiff as he could be, it only took a gentle touch from her, and he was ready…

Hermione could feel that she was wet already, but was nervous of how to proceed…

Here he was all hers and no one else's, not for tonight at least…

Harry caressed her red cheeks and felt her trembling to his touch as she led his hand to her mouth and kissed his hand, and Harry fingers found their way to her lips and she kissed each one of them, desiring every part of him...

She had the urge the must for him to touch her, and as if he had used Legilimens on her, he's fingers grabbed and closed around her breasts…

She moaned and Harry felt the fire within him as he gently pushed her down on the bed…

They were both invincible to the other girls in the room, but Harry and Hermione did not pay attention to them…

Right now, they were the only people in the world…

Hermione lay flat down, Harry gently made her open her legs, he dived down between her thighs, down to the holiest of holies, and he started kissing her there…

She felt the shiver again and the urge to moan as loud as possible was there, but she did not want to take the risk to wake anyone up…

He was hers…

And every kiss made her love him even more…

Her fingers ran through his dark hair, wanting to touch his face, and Harry started using his tongue...

She covered her mouth as pleasure filled her up and a shaking went through her body…

How could it feel so good?

Why had they not done this before…?

Harry moved up and gently kissed her up her thighs kissed her belly button grabbed and nuzzled her breasts and then he looked her in the eyes.

He was lucky, the luckiest man in the world…

He kissed her on her sweet lips and heard her moan and he felt her pushing him over the side so he laid on his back, while Hermione sat down on top of him and looked down on him.

"_He is seeing me, all of me, a proper woman…"_

She moved back and her hand found his manhood and slowly she move her hand up and down…

Harry was in heaven…

All the dead…

They were all gone from his mind and only Hermione remained…

The movements felt faster and he moaned and said: "oh, Hermione it feels so good…"

Her lips found the tip of his cock, she slowly kissed it, and with the mouth full of saliva, she took it in her mouth and sucked on it…

"Ohhh", she heard him moan.

It did not taste bad at all and she heard him: "Hermione I'm about to come…"

His words came out as if he was gasping for breath his body moving faster, as the ecstasy started finding it ways into him and dulling his very sense of being, Hermione stopped and on all fours she crawled over him to her eyes met his…

She placed a finger in front of his mouth and said: "Shhh!"

A sign for him to be quiet.

Then she whispered into his ear and moaned: "You don't get to cum yet my love. It is to early for that…"

She sat straight up on top of him and grabbed his cock and slowly led him inside herself…

Harry was glad that the cloak covered them as he's hands gently traveled up and down her body nuzzled her breasts, and then he pulled her closer to him so she was riding him while they laid down and kissed, their duvet keeping them warm…

Their movements came intense their bodies warming and Hermione eyes were locked on to his as their fingers entwined…

"I love you… I love… you… I love you", she said and repeated those words… "Love you…"

Ron was gone from her mind now… She did not love him and would never do so…

Harry felt the movements and could feel her…

It was as if she was everywhere…

Her breath, her body, her movements, the feeling of being inside her… Nothing else mattered…

It was a lot better than anything that had ever happened to him…

Hermione did not need to pretend as she rode him…

Their movements were rhythmic with one another and her hands went up and down his sides at she whispered: "Mine"…

…and he whispered into her ears: "Yours…"

Harry felt that he was going to cum again, but Hermione watched him and said: "Not yet my love..."

She slowed down her movements and said: "I would rather have that we are able to do this for just a little bit more, for once we sleep we will be sleeping a month before we wake up…"

Harry nodded and said: "Come here!"

His fingers went up and down through her hair and she kissed him their tongues playing their saliva mixing like their bodies in heat…

Hermione pulled away and gazed into those green eyes and kissed him again…

As their movements had calm down again, Hermione asked: "Ready again?"

"Oh yea…"

Hermione led his cock inside her again…

"_This time we are going to cu_m", she thought to herself…

There were rhythm in their movements again and Hermione whispered: "Don't cum inside of me… I'm not on birth control, we don't need a child right now…"

He wanted to cum inside of her, give her a child they both could raise, but though that he loved her he respected her even more…

Hermione kissed him and felt his cock inside of her and felt contend that all of their trials and tribulations were over, so they now had time for this, time for something good…

She moaned as she felt his hands on her butt cheeks, him inside of her, and as their lips locked against one another again, she wished they could just stay in that moment forever.

She needed a time stopper not a turner

Harry's movements were becoming faster and Hermione held on to him careful enough not to scratch him bloodless, for that was not the type of woman she was…

"Come here my love she said", and rolled them around so she was down and he was on top…

He was still inside of her pumping away, and she was ready to cry…Not of sadness but tears of joy of being one with him…

Her hands went up and down his face feeling every inch of it as their eyes locked upon on another again, and as if instinct led her, her legs went up and around him encircling him completely as he found herself wanting to be as close to him as possible…

She said while moaning: "You can do it, you can come in me I don't really mind it…"

Harry slowed down and said: "I thought you said…"

"I did but I do know now that I would like to have a child with you, if that is okay?"

Harry kissed her long and passionately, hoping that it was the best kiss that a man had ever given the love of his life, and as they kissed, Hermione was moaning with pleasure as her legs were around encircling him and her arms went under and up behind his shoulder pulling him as close as she could…

She wanted to hear his heartbeat, wanted him to tell her she was loved, that she was beautiful, that she was his…

Harry felt he was going to cum and Hermione could see it so he slowed down, and Hermione said; "When did I tell you that you should stop? Keep going!"

"Yes mam…"

She scratched him a bit for that…

She was not the queen, but she surely felt like it…

Harry moaned: "Im about to cum…"

Hermione's mind was going blank as she moaned and were glad they had enchanted the place…

She felt the world was far away from her as she herd him moaning as if he was lightyears away…

All her senses were concentrating down under; as she felt something sticky and warm enter her, and Harry´s mouth open in ecstasy…

It was as if he´s body loosened up and he lay on top of her as a marionette, who's strings had been cut, and he was softly moaning into her ears, as he emptied inside of her…

Hermione loosened her grip around him, led his hand up to her mouth once again, kissed it, and sucked on his ring finger…

Harry was barely consciousness and said: "I am tired my love, I hope it was good…"

"It was perfect!" she whispered…

"I'm glad I could be of service…"

She smiled at that and kissed him…

She led his hands over to her chest so Harry could feel her beating heart, that still was beating fast, and Harry mirrored that action so she could feel his heart…

Then they lay themselves close to one another their bodies touching, their fingers entwined and Hermione looked upon him, and saw not the boy she had meet on the Hogwarts express all those magical years ago, but the man he had turned out to be...

The savior of England, the Wizarding World, and her beloved friend through many years, to the lover in her bed…

She was happy and wanted him to be just as happy and she asked him: "Harry, what do we do from here?"

"Im going to stay with you for the rest of our lives if you will have me…"

"I will…"

"Then I will be with you through thick and thin, through sickness and held, through bad days and good days, though out all of our lives, that I do swear to you if you will have me, not just in the bed, but also around you every day…"

Hermione was happy…

"I say the same thing to you…"

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Hermione felt the tears to her cheeks

He got up from her and pulled out of her, and dried away her tears and asked again: "Will you marry me?"

Hermione nodded and said "Yes…"

Harry smiled the smile of the winner and bent down and kissed her on her lips and she took his hands in hers and Hermione asked: "Together forever?"

"Always…"


End file.
